


A Bean Meets A Pole

by NozomiPower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Boy AU, I couldn't resist, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Drugs, Trans Character, Transphobia, Wow, i just wanna fuck up their lives, i put yams through what i went through tbh, it was a cute bean yamaguchi and a bad boy tsukki, literally based on a single fucking post i saw on insta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is the sweetest kid ever! So why the heck did his heart have to fall for the baddest kid, Tsukishima Kei?! Well he doesn't know, and frankly, Tsukishima doesn't know why he likes Yamaguchi. Wait. Wut.THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME PRETTY TRIGGERING STUFFAlso contains the devil's lettuceAlso the god awful things created by a dumbass, crocsAlso contains references to rap songs that I find CLASSIC





	1. Yamachuchi: The Bean

People have often described Yamaguchi as the purest kid you'll ever meet. And they're not wrong. He's sweet, kind, adorable, and is basically everyone's aesthetic. He's that one Snapchat filter, the one with the flower crown, on max level. Every. Fucking, Day. And people are always think that he's perfect and great and no problems ever.

 

_**But the world isn't always sunshine and rainbows.** _

 

First, it started with the fact that Yamaguchi was not always himself. You guessed it, Yamaguchi is a trans boy. He was a girl before, and didn't realize that he wasn't Tomiju.

Next, his dad. he always wondered why dad wasn't around, and figured, _oh maybe_   _he's on a business trip!_ Until that trip lasted years. And he kept seeing him around, with another woman. Then, he learned from his mother that his dad was a molester. Specifically, he molested his own child. It sickened him to know that, and kept away from his father.

And it only got worse. When Yamaguchi was in junior high, he was bullied mercilessly. Remember, Yamaguchi was still a female. Only, he started feeling incorrect. He still liked the pretty colors that were associated with girls, but not being a girl. He thought it was a phase, that it would pass. That's what he was told. He was told to stick to the fucking social norm. And in his 2nd year of junior high, he came out to his mom. He told her he didn't want to be a girl. She was furious, told him that trans people were the scum of the Earth, the worst fucking things, right after homosexuals. Good thing Yamaguchi didn't tell her he was gay too. Then he would have been thrown out. And he went along with his mom, still responding to the name Tomiju, still having long hair, still wearing dresses. But, always carrying a hat, always carrying extra clothes, always hoping to get a binder so he could bind safely. Until then, pantyhose and, ugh, bandages would have to do. Is that why he couldn't breathe most of the time? Hm, good to know. He got a job, saved for a long time, went to the doctor every month, struggled with the bullying and depression, got a phone, made an account on an app called Snow, and suddenly, his life was so different. In his first year of high school, Yamaguchi said that he wanted to be called Tadashi. His mom grew to accept it, and asked him why, what did the name mean, what was wrong with Tomiju. His answer was so cute and simple that she grew to love her son more.

"Tadashi is a boy name that means right, or correct."

Feeling proud, Yamaguchi filled out the form for his new school, and was excited to be called Tadashi.

Name: Tadashi Yamaguchi

Age: 15

Gender: Male

 

Yep. It was so right.


	2. Tsukishima: A Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really rushed, oops.

Tsukishima wasn't a bad kid. Not at all! He had some problems, sure, but it's not like he's done anything illegal.

_**Is what I want to say.** _

Tsukishima grew up in a fairly nice house, with fairly nice parents and a good loving relationship with his family. At times. Most of the time, he didn't really talk to his family, and was in his room, playing with dinosaurs. And then his life went down the drain. Tsukishima got into some bad crowds in junior high, and that messed him up, bad. He talked back, he rampaged, he stole from his family, he ruined relationships. He was a heathen, a menace, but he was young. His parents and brother all gave him several chances, but he just got worse. It was when he was put into holding jail for fighting on the street and almost killing two guys when they finally reached the end of their rope. They took him out of that school, enrolled him into a better school. They hoped he would change, be better than before. Nope, wasn't happening. Tsukishima skipped class, he talked back, cussed out his classmates and teachers, all while getting straight A's. He was smart, but so unguided. And the last straw? When he sent a kid to the hospital. Of course, Tsukishima thinks what he did was justified. He told himself and his family that he was right, and they all believed it. I mean, when you see someone talking and grabbing a female the way that kid was, you should get angry. And try to intervene. So he did. He was so strong in that moment, and he was hoping to do some good, be great. And he was. But nobody really acknowledged that. They focus on the bad, the things that you did that were wrong. And so, Tsukishima was expelled, ban from several places, had many warnings, and had to move. So, fast forward like, a month. He's now going to this great school, Karasuno. It's wonderful. But Tsukishima is bored. Until he meets  _him._


End file.
